


An Empty Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I regret everything, Politics, cormay, i desperately wanted to include larry the cat, why are people reading this im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When she woke up, he was gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I don't really ship them but a dear fren asked for it

The prime minister opened her eyes, expecting to wake up in her warm, pleasant room next to Philip, instead she found herself grasping at thin hotel sheets, trying to remember the night before. 

* * *

 

It had started with Theresa asking Jeremy if he knew anything about cats, as Larry was playing up a bit - he seemed to dislike her, for whatever reason, and she was unsure of what to do. Jeremy laughed, remarking that he had a cat of his own, and he would meet with Theresa _(and - it seemed - perhaps Larry too)_ later that day. 

In 10 Downing Street, Theresa looked into the mirror and tried to flatten her hair, in an attempt to make her look more presentable. Staring at her own dismal reflection, she wondered if she should re-apply her make-up or whether to leave it as it was.  _Oh my god_ , she thought as she realized what she was doing, _It's just Jeremy_.

_Just Jeremy._

Just Jeremy, the labour leader with the most adorable smile and the kindest eyes.

Just Jeremy, the most caring, good-natured guy she'd ever met, even if sometimes it doesn't show.

Just Jeremy, the man whose actions never failed to make Theresa feel uplifted and carefree.

Just Jeremy, the guy she had reluctantly fallen madly in love with many moons ago.

When Jeremy did arrive, Theresa had offered him a drink, to which he declined and then asked about the whereabouts of Larry. Suddenly remembering the reason for his visit, she found the cat sleeping quietly on one of her cabinets. She picked him up, abruptly waking him from his slumber, and carried the feline to where Jeremy was sat, trying her best to look calm whilst Larry attempted to claw and scratch her arms. 

"You need to be more careful with Larry," Jeremy noted, taking the cat from Theresa's now shaking hands. 

Larry seemed to calm down whilst being held by Jeremy, and he began to stroke the cat gently, leaving the prime minister wishing that Jeremy pleasure her like he did the cat.

"Sit down." He commanded, much to Theresa's delight - there was something so sexy about Jeremy being dominate with her. 

Once seated, Jeremy proceeded to place Larry onto Theresa's lap. She felt shivers run down her spine as his fingers brushed her exposed skin and a shortage of breath when Jeremy leaned closer to her whispering soothing things into her ear.

"Shh, it's alright. He won't hurt you. Just stroke him. Y-Yeah like that. See...? He likes you." 

"Thanks," she mumbled back, looking up, to find herself staring into his big, doe eyes.

There was a moment of complete tranquility, until Theresa thought _'fuck it'_ and pulled Jeremy into a fierce kiss. 

To her surprise, he kissed back. She withdrew from the kiss, quite breathless, wondering if she was dreaming or not. 

"I've loved you for so long, Theresa," Jeremy admitted,"I didn't think for a second that you might love me back-that we had a chance at being, well, you know, _together_."

"Let's make up for lost time then," she grinned, pulling him in for another kiss. She hadn't noticed Larry jumping off her lap and idly walking out of the room, looking for somewhere else to sleep. What she had noticed, though, was how soft her lover's skin was, and how wonderfully exhilarating it was to feel his cool hands stroke the back of her neck, her jawline, her shoulders. She noticed how Jeremy deepened the kiss, feeling a mixture of lust and passion as their tongues fought for dominance.

"I want you, Theresa," Jeremy murmured in between breaths

"Not here, too risky, we'll find a hotel"

The pair stood up, giggling as they made themselves look as presentable as they could as they exited 10 Downing Street and hailed a cab, feeling like teenagers again.

* * *

 

Looking at the pale walls of hotel, Theresa took a deep breath after collecting her thoughts. Glancing to the right, she realized that there was nobody there with her. Jeremy had left without a word.

* * *

 

They never met in private again, or mentioned what happen in that hotel room. It would forever stay between her, Jeremy and Larry.


End file.
